Days After Your Death (REWRITE)
by STARtheSuperNatuGirl
Summary: Kuroko is dead, and how would Seirin and Kiseki no Sedai would react to this? / After all, Kuroko did gave them his goodbye. / Character Death, rewrite of Days After Your Death. Inspiration based on a short KnB fan-comic. One shot, angst attempt, but happy ending. Seirin version. ENJOY! Don't forget to leave Review to support me 3 Thanks for everyone who have read the original fi


Days After Your Death (REWRITE)

.

.

It is not a lie, to say that the Seirin Basketball had cried their eyes off.

After the death of one Kuroko Tetsuya, many people who were close to the teal-haired teen, mourned the death of him. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, who both had considered Kuroko as their little brother, can't stop crying for two days straight. Kagami Taiga was the one person that stayed by Kuroko's side since the smaller guy was at the hospital until the end of his funeral. Riko, who had loved Kuroko as his little brother she have always wanted, cried like there is no tomorrow.

The Generation of Miracles attended the funeral too, because Kuroko is a part of their family. Kise and Momoi cried the loudest at the funeral, hugging each-other for any comfort they could found with that. Midorima, who is famously known of his tsundere personality, also cried – still not as much as Kise and Momoi did. For once, Murasakibara stopped muching his snacks and cried – the giant showed everyone just how much he cared for his ex-teammate. Aomine Daiki was no better either. His image as a strong man was shattered to pieces that time, but not that he cared. The only one who didn't cry is Akashi Seijuurou, the former captain of Teiko middle school basketball club. But they knew better, that Akashi is the one who hurt the most.

Kuroko died because of exhaustion. Seirin had lost to Rakuzan, and they understand that Kuroko was sad with the fact that he can't bring back the old Akashi Seijuurou. But what they didn't know was that their defeat has taken its' toll on Kuroko's mind. Since that time, Kuroko had been practicing non-stop – occasionally he would have forgotten to eat or sleep. They didn't stop him; knowing that Kuroko needs some time alone.

That was when he passed out on Seirin's practice court – they didn't know that's the end of Kuroko Tetsuya. They thought that he might be so exhausted, and need some rest. So they brought him to the hospital. But when almost three days without consciousness, they grew scared. Their worst nightmare came to reality, as God has taken the invisible guy back upstairs.

They had cried, mourning for the loss of their dear brother. The small guy with big determination and the will to fight has decided to give up.

After just some weeks being 'woke up' by Kuroko of how important Basketball is to himself, Aomine find himself truly hates basketball this time. The sport that he used to love so much, the sport that brings him to good friends as such as his Tetsu, became the sport that drove him away from the guy. He wants to quit Touou – to quit basketball – once and forall. But somehow, he can't do that. Somehow it's like Tetsu told him to not to stop. and so does he listens.

Midorima still being a Tsundere. But from his usual one lucky item a day, instead he brought two everywhere he goes. When some people asks him why two, he just answered them; "For better luck". but they knew better. Takao had checked Oha-Asa one day – and true, the other one is an Aquarius', and from what the Hawk's eyes know, Kuroko was an Aquarius.

Kise isn't as cheerful as before, and Kasamatsu could completely understand this. Kise barely follow the team's practices, okay. But Kasamatsu still got his eyes on Kise – hell, who knows Kise would do something stupid like that Kuroko guy did, right?

Murasakibara was no better too. The usual mountains of chips he always brought with him everywhere, now just left one or two bags of chips. Not much. Himuro Tatsuya does the same as Kasamatsu does; let them mourning, but keep in check about their movements. If Kuroko knows about this, he might have be the one who would scold them.

Momoi still in a serious mourn. Instead of visiting Kuroko's grave, she visits his home every now and then, to keep the home clean, but never dared to move a single object. She even kept on paying Kuroko's phone bill, so she could call him anytime, just to hear her crush's voice via the voice mail.

Akashi Seijuurou too, wasn't satisfied with what he had done. If anyone would ever be blame of Kuroko's death, it would definitely be him. The captain of Teikou's and Rakuzan's basketball team, was the one who probably made Kuroko depressed. He had said to Kuroko before that he already got a replacement for him as the Sixth Phantom Player. He just abandoned Kuroko with words – and actions, if you mentioned of how Rakuzan had slaughtered Seirin in the last quarter.

Seirin too felt it. They continued their practices, with exception now every week's saturday, the day of Kuroko's death, become a routine visit to Kuroko's grave. They brought Nigou too, since now everyone of them raise the poor mascot of their basketball's club. Kuroko's not here to raise Nigou, so instead of leaving him – like hell they would –, they raised Nigou with schedule. For example, this week's Monday Nigou stays with Riko, the next day with Hyuuga or Kiyoshi, and the other members who ere kind enough to take care of the dog. Keep going like that, even Kagami said yes to be part on the schedule.

In all honesty, they felt that Kuroko is yet to leave them. One way or another, they would feel that Kuroko somehow is around them and is watching them somewhere. And sometimes, it could be proved by Nigou's way of acting sometimes, like the dog would lick the air beside the gym's bench. Lick it just like Nigou does when he sees Kuroko.

Kagami too – knew too well that Kuroko is still around. With sometimes he saw Kuroko standing somewhere, and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Kagami could've even swore that Kuroko always woke him up when a killer teacher entered the class. But instead of coldness of mourning, it only became nostalgic warm. He couldn't help but smile. And just like what's happening today.

Aida Riko lead her boys to practice as usual. Screaming for one of her boys to do this and that, or correcting them to do what they are supposed to do. They were practicing for a couple of hours now, until they could feel something, as if someone's watching them. The warmness – Riko couldn't help but smiled softly. And then, Nigou does it again. The dog approached the side of one of the bench there, waving his tails happily, licking the empty air. All of them saw this, and can't help but smile. Sadly, but happy at the same time.

"So you're still here..." Izuki was the one who broke the silence. All of them smiled at the hyper Nigou, who seems really happy to the air, as they believe is Kuroko.

Kagami couldn't help but smirk. _Kuroko you bastard. Why would you die in the first place? If this what you kept on doing, one way or another, they will be truly sad._ He let out a sigh. Somehow, he could see Kuroko sitting on the floor, his knees folded in front of his chest, his left hand petting Nigou's head. Kuroko looked so pale – and transparent. He is using Seirin's uniform.

But then, Nigou whined. His eyes looked so sad, and his ears are down slightly. Nigou's tail isn't as hyper as it did just few second ago. They shook their heads at this. Riko couldn't help, but crying in silent. Kagami knew this is gonna happen.

 _'Why would you leave?'_

It was kind of late at night, when Kagami just done washing himself clean. He has already put his clothes on, now standing at the kitchen – ready to serve himself self a plate of food. It was, until he saw a familiar sight.

Kuroko – or the ghost of him, is standing beside his refrigerator. He eyed Kagami with that usual deadpanned expression. Kagami doesn't freak out anymore, he still doesn't get why, now that the teal haired teen figure is now transparent. He continued in preparing his food anyway, but still doesn't take his eyes off of the ghost.

He doesn't say anything, knowing on how Kuroko probably won't or can't answer him anyway. He smiled slightly at the ghost, but enough to be seen by the ghost. But what makes Kagami so surprised, is that Kuroko smiled back at him – not a big smile, really. But a small, yet too kind smile, the one he rarely pull.

But somehow, Kuroko looked really apologetic.

 _'I am sorry'_

Kagami is totally taken a back by this. Did Kuroko just spoke to him? _He just did, right?_

But when Kagami was about to reply, Kuroko disappeared.

The currently Seirin's Ace, Kagami Taiga, couldn't help but smile brightly all the way to Seirin high school. Usually, some people will think he is some kind of a weird psycho with his smile. But now, his smile brings smile to other people face as he passes by.

He can't stop smiling because of what's going on in his mind right now – the memory of the dream he had last night. Usually, he won't remember any dream fully when he wakes up. But different from today, he remembers everything clearly.

He dreamed about Kuroko. The main reason of himself happy right now.

 _Kagami was standing at the top of the Seirin high's main building, watching the sun going back to its place, somewhere behind the mountain. His face is colored orange by the sun light, his red hair is now looking more like fire that is burning proudly._

 _Beside him, a smaller man stood quietly._

 _"Kagami-kun,"_ _Kuroko called, make_ _the said person turn his body to the side fastly. Kagami who spotted the smaller guy immediately_ _look a_ _t Kuroko with shocked expression_ _._

 _"How can you be here? Isn't this is my dream?" Kagami asked_ _to_ _the_ _ghost who_ _is now in_ _his dream._

 _Kuroko_ _didn't reply at that question, he_ _looked kind of sad, "I am sorry," He said, meaningfully. Kagami is taken_ _by surprise._ _Sudden guilt built up on his stomach._

 _"What was that for?"_ _Kagami asked, his tone raised one not higher. But he_ _couldn't hide the surprised tone in the_ _re._

 _Kuroko eye_ _d_ _him with that puppy eyes_ _, the_ _one Kagami honestly weak with_ _._ _"I don't plan on making you guys sad."_

 _They both silent for quite some minutes, before Kagami breaks it, "You should be, idiot. But what's more, apologize to yourself! You've hurt your own body! Look at you!" Kagami_ _said half-shouting_ _. He_ _just shout or even raised his voice_ _,_ _but_ _he_ _couldn't bring himself_ _on_ _hating Kuroko._

 _"Sorry"_

 _Kagami sighed at this_ _. He walked closer to the smaller guy and pat the teal lock. It's still as soft as he could remember._ _"Be happy there, kiddo," He said with a smile, much to Kuroko's shock._

 _"What do you mean?"_ _The ghost_ _asked confusedly. For once, Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't understand Kagami's sentence._

 _Kagami smiled widely at him, "Sometimes you looked sad, idiot!"_

 _Kuroko raise an eyebrow, "You can see me?"_

 _"You never see those looks from us?"_

 _"I thought they just saw Nigou's actions?" He asked back. Kagami chuckled slightl_ _y._ _The red-haired man is resting his hand on top of Kuroko's baby blue now._

 _"It isn't the same without you, you know... The Generation of Miracles are all shocked by your death." Kuroko grew silent, before nodded._

 _"I see."_

 _Again, both silent. They enjoyed each others' company. They haven't been like this since quite some time right now. Since Kuroko's death, they've been torn apart from each others._

 _"Kagami-kun..."_

 _Kagami look at Kuroko, confused, "What?"_

 _Kuroko smiled, so beautiful, even Kagami is shocked, "I will still be your shadow, and you will also be my light, no matter what will happen "_

 _And Kagami also smiled widely, "Of course!"_

A small vibration on his pocket, Kagami take his phone out. He checked the red phone with a teal-colored basketball, the one Kuroko gave him months ago. He examine his phone's screen, surprised to see Kise has sent him a text. With a shrug, he opened the text anyway :

 ** _I dreamed about Kurokocchi last night._**

 ** _Anybody also did?_**

Kagami smiled at this. That Kuroko. So he decided to enter the others' dreams, eh? He doubted if he's the first one who got visited by him. He text Kise back :

 ** _Me too._**

And he sent the text. He put back his phone on his pocket, and head straight to the gym. Since today the teachers had informed them that this will be a free day, so he can't waste his time around and go to practice.

Kagami made his way to the gym. As soon as he arrived, he is greeted by the basketball players plus Nigou, who all had arrived at the gym first. Not saying that he is always there first, but this is the first time he arrived last.

"Oh, what's the gathering?" He asked, quite confused of the gathering, before throw his bag on the bench.

Riko look at him with a concerned look, "Kagami-kun also dreamed about Kuroko-kun too?" Riko asked.

Kagami looked confused, "How did you know?"

Koganei nodded in understanding, "I guess we all did."

Kagami looked so surprised, "Eh, You guys too? Kise's texted me earlier too!" He proclaimed.

"NO WAY!"

But then again, all of them are happy.

 _After all, Kuroko did gave them his goodbye._


End file.
